ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Attacks!: Part 2
After the death of her brother, Jennifer becomes a shut-in. Transcript (A few days after Jay's death, Jennifer is lying down on her bed facing the ceiling, as she had been doing since she reached home. Her mother, stepfather, and some of her siblings had tried to talk to her, but she was having none of it. Jennifer wanted to be alone, and none of her family understood that. Outside, Charlie, Candy, Lena, and Jonathan are walking to Jennifer's to see if she's all right. Charlie knocks, and Jennifer's stepfather opens the door.) Lena: Hello, Mr. Cassley. We were wondering if we could speak to Jennifer. Charlie: Or at least try. Mr. Cassley: Well, she hasn't left her room in a few days. But you can try. Candy: Thanks. (She and her friends climb the stairs up to Jennifer's room, only to find it locked.) Jenny? Are you in here? Charlie: (Mildly shoving Candy out of the way, she loudly bangs on the door.) Jennifer Rose Storks, open the door! We're really worried about you! Jennifer: (When she finally opens the door, she looks pale.) Why are you here? Jonathan: We came to see if you were okay. Candy: You didn't say anything after the battle. Jennifer: (She suddenly looks irritated.) I'm fine, guys. There's nothing wrong. Candy: (She places a hand on her friend's shoulder, looking worried.) Jen, how much of that is true? Charlie: (She herds everyone else into Jennifer's room, closes the door, and pins Jennifer against the wall, staring directly into her eyes, looking almost annoyed.) Jenny, face it. Jay is dead. He's not coming back. Candy: (After about five seconds, Jennifer breaks down crying. Candy stares at Charlie, alarmed.) Charlie! What did you do?!?! Charlie: She needs to face the facts, Cee. People die; that's what happens in life. Jonathan: That doesn't mean making her cry! Charlie: (She mutters under her breath.) I'm friends with a pair of pansies. (Finally, Jennifer stops crying, and Charlie sits down next to her.) You feeling okay now? Jennifer: Yeah, I'm okay now. (She looks at Jonathan.) By the way, we never quite figured out what happens to you. Summer: For the record, I refuse to go home. There's too much of a chance they'll find me again. Jennifer: Right. I was thinking, maybe you should keep a low profile. Hide in plain sight. Summer: Yeah, that's a good idea. Silver: (through Candy) Should he stay with one of us? Goravan: (through Jennifer) Good idea. The one problem is, random teenage boys in someone's home isn't necessarily a good thing. Especially if there's a teenage girl living there. Silver: (through Candy) Couldn't Burgan just alter their memories? Burgan: (through Lena) Silver, that's a bit extensive. We're talking about everyone Candy has ever known, and altering every one of their memories of her to include an entirely new person. Silver: (through Candy) C'mon, you can do it! Summer: I can help you. See, one of my abilities is enhancing the powers of those I touch. I can enhance your memory-altering ability and make it stronger. Burgan: (through Lena) All right then. (They both transform into themselves and Summer grabs Burgan's hand. After a long time, they let go and transform back into humans.) We left you three, along with Summer and Candy themselves, out of it because you're in on Summer's secret. Gonavon: (through Charlie) So, Candy's parents think Jonathan is her brother? Burgan: (through Lena) Exactly. Summer: Nice. Lena: Well, I suppose my parents will be wondering where I am. Bye, everyone. Charlie: I oughta get going, too. Bye, guys! Candy: Bye! (As everyone leaves, Jennifer watches them. Two months ago, they were normal human beings, with no idea that alien life existed. Now they had seen several creatures Jennifer could only assume were aliens, along with hosting aliens themselves. So much had changed. Thankfully, though, their friendship hadn't suffered too much. Jennifer smiles as she lies down on her bed.)